


The First Thankgiving

by Navajo_Woman



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean for a Thanksgiving blessing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thankgiving

It was Sam’s first Thanksgiving dinner since he was a kid. Dean and Cas had never had one. Gabriel claimed to have been at one at President’s Lincoln’s, right before the start of the Civil War. No way to know if he is telling the truth or not because it is… well, Gabe.

At any rate, dinner was amazing and they all were sitting in the living room with their pants unbuttoned. Well, everyone except Cas who found the practice sort of uncouth. At least he had agreed to take off his beloved trench coat. His eyes lingered on it, hanging on the coat rack in the hall. He still didn’t understand why everyone objected to him wearing it at the dinner table.

Gabe yawned in a big, over-the-top, theatrical way and said, “Need a nap! Come on my beautiful moosey, nap with me.” He grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged him upstairs.

Dean smiled. Yeah, a ‘nap’… sure. Hell, as long as they were happy together and having fun, then Dean was happy for them. He turned his attention to his very antsy angel.

“Cas, babe, what is with you today? Why are you so nervous?”

Cas fidgeted on the couch and chewed a nail.

“I am unsure, Dean. Maybe it is because we are celebrating a tradition that began with the genocide of almost an entire race of humans.”

Dean thought about this for a while, Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Dean said, “I get where you’re coming from. But, I just wanted one day where we actually didn’t have any trouble or problems to deal with. I just wanted to feel thankful for some stuff for a change.”

Cas looked at his human. He suddenly felt very guilty. He never meant to ruin things for Dean. Dean so rarely was at peace, and Cas may have just ruined that.

Cas said softly, “Well, we do have a lot to be thankful for right now. Sam and Gabriel have begun what seems to be a very satisfying relationship which includes a lot of anal intercourse…”

“Fuck Cas! I don’t need details! That’s my little brother, man. Just  TMI.” Dean looked infinitely uncomfortable. Cas was still amazed at how prudish Dean could be.

Cas struggled with thinking of a good way to change the subject and to please Dean. He really did want Dean to just relax and enjoy this time off. The best thing he could think of was sex. Humans found it so soothing and relaxing. And fun, it seemed to Cas. Every time he had observed humans having intercourse, they really seemed happy.

Cas sat down on the couch next to Dean.

“Dean, have intercourse with me.”

Dean almost choked on his beer. “Wha.. What? What the fuck are you asking me Cas?”

Cas probably used the wrong terminology.

“Dean, make love to me. Spank my monkey. Bone me. Uh… fuck me? Do any of these explain what I want?” Cas looked at Dean with that intense, not-blinking and head slightly cocked way of his.

“Christ, Cas. Yeah, I get what you want. But _why_ do you want it? What brought this up?”

“Well, Dean, it looks to be quite enjoyable. I have always wanted to try it, and more and more, I want to try it with you. This seems to be a day for counting blessings and being thankful. You are my blessing and I would be very thankful if you would fuck me.”

 

Dean had to admit to himself, he had been thinking about doing just that to Cas for a while. So much time spent together in seedy motel rooms and watching Cas stroll around the bunker in his boxers… What the hell. Dean decided to go for it. He had a little experience from his all-too-brief high school experimentation days, and he was pretty sure he knew where everything went.

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him down the hall to Dean’s bedroom. If he was gonna fuck Cas, at least he would be on the mattress that remembered him.

Cas just had this intense look on his face. Dean walked over to him and grabbed the back of his neck. He pulled the angel to him and began to kiss him. He ran his tongue along Cas soft lips and sent a whisper of breath onto them. Then he pushed his tongue in between Cas’ lips and forced his mouth open slightly. He invaded Cas’ mouth with his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny.

Cas was becoming short of breath. He really liked feeling Dean’s tongue in his mouth, and he moved his tongue so that it touched Dean’s. An involuntary shiver went down his spine. So interesting!

Dean stepped back and began to take off Cas’ clothes.”

“Would you like me to..” Cas could zap them naked.

“No.” Dean was really savoring stripping Cas. “We’re gonna do this the old-fashioned way.”

Dean loosened Cas’ necktie and then began to unbutton Cas’ shirt. He took his time, and Cas began to appreciate the old-fashioned way. It made him feel sort of sexy and desirable to have Dean undress him like this.

When the buttons were all undone, Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off him and let it drop to the floor. Then he pulled Cas’ face in for more kissing time.

Dean’s hands slid down Cas’ sides, and when they reached his sharp hip bones, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled his hips in sharply. Cas felt a definite stirring in the area of his penis, a very, well, _pleasant_ stirring.

Dean broke away from the kiss and reached to Cas’ belt. He began to unbuckle it.

Cas said, “Dean, I think my penis is moving.”

Dean chuckled and said, “That just means I am doing this right, angel.”

Dean got Cas’ belt undone and began to work on his pants. First the button open, then the zipper down… then pull everything off. Cas stepped out of his pants and boxers and stood naked in front of Dean, who took an admiring step backwards.

Dean’s eyes swept over Cas’ flat belly, his hip bones so sharp Dean could cut himself on them and the dark trail leading down onto the thick bush of dark hair. Out of the middle stood a very respectable cock. _Very_ respectable!

Dean led Cas to the bed and pushed him down on it. Then Dean stood over Cas, looking him right in the eyes, and stripped himself naked. Cas’ held Dean’s gaze until Dean took down his boxer briefs. Then Cas’ eyes trailed down to stare openly at Dean’s rigid cock.

 “Oh my, Dean. Your penis is much larger than mine. It’s really, very, uh, _thick_ …”

Dean smiled. “All the better to fuck you with, angel.”

Dean climbed on the bed, straddling Cas. He bit Cas’ bottom lip and then trailed his tongue down Cas’ throat. He circled Cas’ nipples with the tip on his tongue, sucking and nibbling at each one.

Cas was finding it increasingly difficult to lie still. He wanted to grind his hips up into Dean. His hands found their way to grab Dean’s ass without Cas telling them to. Most interesting of all was how difficult it was for him to catch his breath.

Dean kissed and trailed his tongue down Cas’ belly. His mouth found Cas’ cock and Dean took it in his mouth.

Now this got a reaction from Cas! Cas yelled out, “OH!” and wiggled his hips. He jerked and bucked his hips off the bed, while saying, “Oh my goodness, Dean! Oh, oh, what…?”

Dean just swirled his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock and listened to Cas come completely undone. Dean deep-throated Cas and was fairly certain that Cas had lost the ability to make words.

Dean sat back for a minute, listening to Cas do something that sounded like begging in Enochian. Dean got lube out of the table by his bed and poured a generous amount into his hand.

Dean went back to sucking on Cas’ dick, but he also picked Cas’ legs up and pulled them far apart. He pushed them up at the knee, giving him access to Cas’ very virgin hole.

Dean swiped lube into Cas’ ass crack and Cas hissed. Dean left off with the sucking and concentrated on Cas’ ass. He swirled a finger around Cas’ tight hole, and then slowly pushed a finger up inside of Cas.

Cas was making sounds that Dean had never heard before, and he had heard a shit ton of sex sounds in his day. Grinning, he added a finger, and began to finger-fuck Cas. Cas was thrashing around and pushing back on Dean’s hand, trying to get more up inside of him.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Tell me what you need, angel. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Cas mumbled something completely incoherent.

Dean said, “No, Cas. Use your words. Tell me what you want.”

“Dean I want you to put your penis inside of me and fuck me! Please! Now!”

Dean chuckled. But he was sure he had tortured the angel enough.

He positioned himself between Cas’ legs and rubbed the last of the lube that was in his hand onto his cock. He was really horny for Cas, and was sure that this was just going to be the best thing ever.

He rubbed the head of his dick around Cas’ hole, which still looked like it was going to be a very tight fit. He didn’t want to hurt Cas too much, so he knew he needed to take it slow.

He pressed his cock against Cas tight ring of muscle and forced it open. Cas cried out but it really sounded more like passion than pain. Dean held, allowing Cas to relax. When he felt it was safe, he pushed in more, about half way. He stopped again…

And Cas yelled, “Fuck Dean! Are you trying to kill me? Fuck me NOW!”

Dean thought, “Man is he ever bossy…” but he obliged. He rammed into Cas until he bottomed out, feeling his balls slap Cas’ ass. He pulled back until just the head of his dick was in Cas and then slammed back in.

Now that he wasn’t worried about Cas, Dean got completely lost in the feeling of fucking his angel. ‘HIS angel? Where did that come from?’

Dean plowed his angel for all he was worth. After a while Cas said, “I am going to ejaculate, Dean!” Gotta love this goof…

True to his word, Cas shot strings of cum onto his chest and belly.

The sight of Cas coming threw Dean over the edge. Dean rammed up Cas as far as he could get and felt his orgasm roll over him. He felt his cum fill up Cas and it was so fucking good!

He fell on the bed next to a sex blown Cas. Cas was panting (of course, so was he) and sweating (did angels even sweat?) and Dean just loved him so much in that moment.

When Cas could talk, he rolled over on his side, looked Dean in the eyes and said, “Dean, that was very, very satisfactory. I will need you to do this to me at least once a day from now on.”

Dean smiled, gathered his angel up in his arms, and said, “Sure Cas. Happy to.”


End file.
